Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Marcos Martin | Quotation = Let go! Get your hands off me, you damn dirty apes! | Speaker = Zombie Mr. Fantastic | StoryTitle1 = Apes vs. Zombies! | Writer1_1 = Karl Kesel | Penciler1_1 = Adam DeKraker | Penciler1_2 = Rob DiSalvo | Penciler1_3 = Carlo Soriano | Penciler1_4 = Joe Suitor | Inker1_1 = Rob DiSalvo | Inker1_2 = Walden Wong | Inker1_3 = Carlo Soriano | Inker1_4 = Joe Suitor | Colourist1_1 = Andrew Dalhouse | Colourist1_2 = John Kalisz | Colourist1_3 = Chris Sotomayor | Colourist1_4 = Antonio Fabela | Colourist1_5 = Andres Mossa | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Characters of Earth-38831: * * * ** ** ** Apes of Earth-95019: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Apes of Earth-8101: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Uninfected: * : * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Zombie Sentry * * * * * * * * * * * * * : * ** ** ** ** Characters of Earth-616: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** , * ** * ** United Simians of America, *** * ** *** Itens: * * Vehicles: * The Dimensional Portal * Zombified Reed's Inter-dimensional Portal | Solicit = Fur and severed limbs fly in a story that reveals an important missing link in the saga of the Marvel Zombies! Two worlds of hurt collide as the popular Marvel Zombie Universe gnaws its way into the cult-favorite Marvel Apes Universe with a handful of our Earth's furriest heroes stuck in the middle! Who will be the last man (or monkey) standing? SEE -- IRON MANDRILL'S descent into Zombie Madness! FEAR -- COLONEL AMERICA'S battle with THE AMAZING SPIDER-MONKEY! Who will come out triumphant? What will be left of them? Can Gorilla Girl, the Gibbon and Ape Speedball survive?! No one is safe and nothing is certain in this destiny-altering battle between the flesh-eaters and the fece flingers! Apes mastermind Karl Kesel teams with rising star Rob DiSalvo (Dark Reign: The Sinister Spider-Man) for MARVEL ZOMBIES: EVIL EVOLUTION! | Notes = | Trivia = * The Zombie Mr. Fantastic says the catchphrase from most of the Planet of the Apes movie franchises, novels, and comic books, but in an alternate way, "Let '''go!' Get your hands off me, you damn dirty apes!"''. | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution #1 at marvel.com }}